It Ends now
by shmowzow11
Summary: Dimitri wants Rose to meet his family in Russia before the wedding, the trials against Nathan Dashkov are coming, Victor's still at large, and the Ivashkovs are pissed about Adrian's death. SEQUAL TO MYSTERIOUS RUSSIAN GOD.
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

The look on Dimitri's face was priceless. His eyes went wide, and a mind-blowing smile appeared on his face. He picked me up, twirled me, then placed me back on the ground.

"We're having a baby," he whispered. "When did you find this out?"

I smiled. "A couple days ago. I've set up an appointment with my doctor."

"When?" Dimitri asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered. His face dropped a little. "What?"

He looked down for a minute, "Oh, well...um, I-I wanted you to maybe come to Russia with me tomorrow," he said. "I've bought the plane tickets and everything."

_Oh._

"Well, I'll call and cancel," I said, cupping his face. "I'm pretty sure Russia's more important than a doctor's appointment, right?"

Dimitri chuckled. "They're both important," he said. He put a hand on my belly. "But this one a little more so." I smiled.

"Would you rather a boy or a girl?" I asked.

Dimitri thought for a moment. "A boy," he said, smiling.

I smiled, "I think we should have a girl," I said. "But you'd spoil her rotten."

"Possibly, yes," he chuckled. Dimitri looked at me, his hypnotically beautiful eyes made my knees go a little weak.

"Love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said.

"So I'll call the doctor and cancel my appointment," I said. "We could always schedule another one in Russia."

Dimitri smiled, a full-smile. "Of course, Roza."

* * *

><p>After cancelling my doctor's appointment, Dimitri and I began packing our things. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited and scared.<p>

"Have you called your family yet?" I asked, looking up at Dimitri.

He nodded. "They said they're excited that I'm coming to visit them," he said, then smiled. "I've told them a little about you, they really want to meet you."

I felt my heart leap a little. "What if they don't like me?" I asked. "I mean...we're engaged, _and_ pregnant. W-What if they don't approve...?"

Dimitri kissed me, stopping me from my ranting. "They'll love you," he said. "Trust me, Roza. My family's very loving and understanding. Stop worrying."

I gave him a small smile. "I can't help it," I said softly. "I've always had to worry about something."

Dimitri hugged me, but I could barely hear his voice when he spoke. "You'll never have to worry again, Roza." It made my heart swell and butterflies to flutter in my tummy.

_He's so sweet._

I smiled. That's only the one of many reasons why I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO'S BACK? HEY, GUYS! THIS IS CH. 1 OF 'IT ENDS NOW,' THE SEQUAL TO MYSTERIOUS RUSSIAN GOD. THNKS FOR READING! REVIEW, PLZ!<strong>

**~SMITHY =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

Today Dimitri and I are leaving for Russia. And I'm a nervous wreck; after thirty minutes of my horrible-as-hell morning sickness, I threw up five minutes later because I was so nervous. Dimitri had to sooth me, whispering wonderful-sounding things to me in Russian. And let me tell you when Dimitri talks to me in Russian, it's like my seditive. I instantly become calm.

~*xXx*~

"Roza, are you ready?" Dimitri called. I was in the bathroom putting on a little make up.

"Almost, Comrade," I called. Once I finished I left the bathroom and went to grab some of my luggage. But Dimitri refused.

"Why can't I carry my own luggage?" I asked. "I'll be fine."

Dimitri shook his head. "You're pregnant, Roza," he said. "I don't want you overworking yourself."

I sighed and shook my head. "Dimitri, carrying my luggage won't overwork me," I said. "I. Will. Be. Fine. And so will the baby."

Dimitri gave me a hard stare and said a firm "No."

_No point in arguing, he won't let you carry anything._

So, I had to watch poor Dimitri carry all of the luggage - including his own - into our car. I desperately wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me do anything. And once our luggage was in the car, we headed off to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AT THE AIRPORT...<strong>

Dimitri and I were waiting for our flight to be called. And that nervous feeling came back. Dimitri was holding my hand, his thumb rubbing the top.

"Stop worrying, Roza," he said softly. _This man knows me too well._ "They'll love you."

"I hope so," I muttered. Dimitri gave my hand a squeeze, and kissed the top of my head.

"They'll love you," he said.

_I hope you're right..._


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

Roza and I had just boarded our plane to Russia. The plane didn't _actually _go to Baia, it landed in St. Petersburg first, then we had to do some driving until we came to Baia.

Roza was fidgeting a little in her seat, and she was getting very nervous. And whenever she gets nervous, she vomits. And I really don't want Roza vomiting.

"Calm down, Roza," I soothed, putting my hand on top of hers. "I've told you a million times, my family will love you." She looked up at me with big eyes. I felt my heart melt a little. I laced my fingers between hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Stop worrying. You'll upset the baby."

She gave a soft groan. "I know," she said. "But I can't help myself."

"You can, Roza," I said. "How about we talk for a little bit. Just to take your mind off of them."

She gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>UPOV<strong> (UNKNOWN POV)

In New York, in a hotel room rented out for that day, hundreds of people gathered in there. The hotel room wasn't too small, but it wasn't massively big, so it was a little crowded.

The hundreds of people gathered around a woman, with emerald green eyes.

"We're here to remember the loss of an Ivashkov," she said. "Adrian Ivashkov. One of our own. He was gunned down by a Belikov." The room filled with growls and grumbles and grunts. "And because of that, it's in our nature to avenge him. I, for one, will not rest until his murderer is dead. And I hope you all will help me." Soon, noises of approval came. People shouting and whooping and yelling.

"Kill them! Kill the Belikovs!"

"Let the Belikovs burn in hell!"

The woman stood tall and proud, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. "Soon, all of the Belikovs will die!" she exclaimed. "Ivashkovs will finally win!"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Dimitri and I spent a majority of the ride talking, laughing, and joking around.

"Why doesn't your father live with you anymore?" I asked.

Dimitri sighed, "He was abusive to my mother and sisters," he said. "He'd beat up on my mom and he made my sisters go through the same."

"Beat up? Like in punching and everything?" He nodded.

"And I think he raped her, too," he said. "That's how she got pregnant with my little sister, Viktoria. She's only a year younger than you, you'll really like her." I smiled. "She's like you in so many ways it's terrifying. She's just as stubborn as you, outspoken, and spunky."

I gave rose my eyebrows at him. "Spunky?" I said.

He chuckled. "Yes, Roza, I find you to be very spunky." I giggled. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and looked at our joined hands.

_I can't believe I'm marrying this man. It's...I don't know, unbelievable._

"What're you thinking about, Roza?" Dimitri asked softly.

I sighed and looked up at him. "It's so unbelievable that we're getting married," I said. I squeezed his hand. "I love you so much."

He smiled. "It's unbelievable that we're getting married _and_ having a baby."

I smiled. "And it's unbelievable that Adrian's gone," I whispered. "I _still_ can't believe it."

Dimitri squeezed my hand. "Just you and I, Roza. No interruptions this time."

I smiled, "No more."


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

The plane ride went by faster than I would've wanted. But I guess I just lost track of time, since I dozed off for some of it or joked around and talked with Dimitri for the remainder. But once the plane landed in the Russian airport, I was almost hyperventalating.

And, once again, Dimitri was beside me, comforting me with words of wonder. Dimitri somehow managed to get all of the luggage we brought on the plane off, and as we were getting our luggage from the airport, he managed to hold every one without dropping it.

_He surely is a god._

Dimitri was able to wave down a cab and we loaded everything and ourselves in.

The cab driver was told where we had to go and we went. We went on. And I have to say, every thought I had before - of Russia being an arctic wasteland - disappeared once I saw how beautiful Russia was. I can't even put it into words. Dimitri was kind enough to explain everything about Russia to me. What each building was and what it represented, all the way down to Russia's past. I hadn't even realized how interesting Russia was...

We arrived at our destination in no time. We came across groupings of nice, cute looking houses. The kinds of suburban houses you see on television; the front lawn's a bright green color; you could see children playing football or some sort of game in their yards; the paper boy riding his bike, throwing people's mail on their porches; a jogger jogging around the neighborhood. It seemed like the ideal neighborhood.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Dimitri asked, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

I nodded, I couldn't even put into words how amazing Dimitri's hometown was.

"It's been so long since I've been here," he said softly. "It hasn't changed a bit." After a minute of silence, Dimitri told the driver to stop in front of a beautiful, modern built three-story house. Dimitri paid the driver and was able to get some luggage out. I tried to help, but Dimitri's overprotective stubbornness came back. And he went on about how I needed to be relaxing, since I'm pregnant and all. The walkway up to the front door was very creative; it was a semi-long cobblestone walkway, then three steps up to the front door. Once we walked up those three steps, Dimitri put the luggage down and knocked on the door.

I looked up at his face, he seemed excited but at the same time nervouse. I smiled. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and squeezed it.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," I said softly. He chuckled and nodded.

Soon, the front door opened and a woman in, probably, her mid-forties stood in the doorway. Most likely Dimitri's mother.

When she saw her son, she threw herself at Dimitri, hugging him tightly.

They began talking in Russian, and I stood there awkwardly, not understanding a single word they said. Soon, Dimitri's mother looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Roza," she said kindly. "I'm Olena, Dimitri's mother. He's told us a lot about you."

I gave a small smile. "All good I hope," I said.

Olena chuckled. "Of course they were good. He mainly talked about how beautiful you were. And I have to say Dimitri's right. You are very beautiful."

I blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Mama, who's at the door?" a girl's voice called.

Olena turned and looked in the doorway. "It's Dimka and Roza," she called back.

"_Dimka_?" Soon, footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. And a girl, or rather a woman, had tackled Dimitri with a hug. He laughed, and soon they were having a whole conversation in Russian. And once again, I was standing there awkwardly, Olena happily joining in on their conversation.

_This would be a lot less awkward for me if I understood what they were saying,_ I thought miserably. I've begged with Dimitri to teach me Russian, but he's refused. He won't even let me swear in Russian. He says my vocabulary is dirty enough, I don't need another language adding to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

Dimitri, his mother, and his sister continued talking for the next couple of minutes. Neither of them even noticing my presence. I guess Dimitri was so caught up in seeing some of his family, he must've forgotten I was with him. So, a little disappointed, I was able to walk off the porch unseen and wander around the property a little. I walked around the house, and noticed a tall wooden fence separating the front yard from the back. There was a door leading to the backyard, so I opened it and I must say Dimitri's house is gigantic. His family must have a good amount of money, because the backyard's huge. It's probably a good 25 acres. Just a little bigger than all the other houses in the neighborhood.

_Wow,_ I thought. I walked around a little; there was a nice, little flower bed off to the side of the lawn; two apple trees growing on the opposite side; a large oak tree off to the far left corner, a tire swing was attached to one of the strong branches. A bird bath next to the oak tree.

"Lucky Dimitri," I mumbled. _His family was nice enough to give him a nice home to grow up in._

"What am I lucky for?" I turned and saw Dimitri behind me, a good three feet behind us. I looked down and shrugged. Dimitri walked up to me and cupped my cheeks in his large, calloused hands. "What am I lucky for?" he whispered.

"You grew up in a wonderful house," I said softly. "It's so beautiful."

He gave a small smile. "Thank you." I nodded. "We should go inside, Roza." I nodded again and Dimitri led me into the house. It had a cozy atmosphere to it. A really nice feeling. The house had kind of an old-fashioned feeling to it on the inside, too. There was old fashioned furniture mixed in with some modern day stuff.

Dimitri led me to the living room and I sat down on the couch.

_His family loves him so much._ Even though I only seen one of Dimitri's sisters, I could already tell how close they were. His family was estatic to see him. Practically exploding with happiness...

"What's bothering you, Roza?" I looked up and saw Olena looking down at me. I hadn't noticed she came in. Dimitri was sitting next to me, his arm slung around my shoulders.

I forced a smile. "Nothing."

Olena gave me a look. "Come one, Roza. You can't fool me. What's bothering you?"

_Am I that easy to read?_

"You have such a nice house," I said. "And you guys are so close. It's nice to see that."

Olena smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to be close with your family." I looked down. My parents and I weren't exactly close. They might seem like concerned, loving, and protective parents to everyone else...But around me...

"Aren't you close to your family?" Olena asked. I felt Dimitri shift a little, and I felt his eyes on me. I shrugged.

"Not really," I said.

I couldn't look up. I heard Dimitri's voice.

"But, when you were at..." he stopped when he saw me flinch. "They seemed so worried," he mumbled.

I gave a bitter laugh. "They _always_ seem like that around other people," I said. "You haven't spent your whole life with them, Dimitri. They could've cared less about me."

I felt Dimitri's hand move over mine, his fingers lacing between mine. "Roza, they seemed so concerned for you," Dimitri said softly.

I looked up at him. "They _looked_ concerned, Dimitri," I said. "I'm not their number one priority. I never was. It's always their work. My father was barely home and my mom was so hooked on her work she forgot I even existed." I looked down at our entwined hand. "I don't even know why they had me."

"Because they loved each other enough to have made you," Olena spoke up.

I shook my head. "My parents hate each other," I said. "They're always fighting and spending a lot of time away from each other."

No one said anything. I guess I just got jealous at Dimitri's wonderful family life. I wasn't really used to the hugging and the laughing and the closeness. Dimitri's family life seemed picture-perfect. Except for his father, nothing about his family seemed wrong.

Dimitri's hand was still holding mine, and I continued to look down at it.

After what seemed like a never ending silence, Olena spoke up.

"Is that a ring on your finger?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV**

Roza looked down at her hand, the one I wasn't holding, and looked at the engagement ring.

"Uh, yeah," she said. Mama looked at Roza and then at me then back to Roza. "Dimitri proposed to me not too long ago." _And then we found out we were pregnant._ Mama didn't say anything, and for a moment I thought Roza was right, that she wouldn't approve of our engagement. But instead she smiled.

"Oh Dimka," she said. She walked over and hugged me, then went and hugged Roza. I smiled. "Congratulations."

"That's not all," Roza mumbled.

"What?" Mama said. I gave Roza's hand a gentle squeeze.

"The day I proposed to Roza, she told me she was pregnant," I said proudly. I would've been deaf if Mama had screamed any louder. I could understand how excited she was, but never in my life had I seen her that excited.

"Oh my son is having a baby!" she screamed.

I heard Karolina's voice coming from the second level. "What's all the screaming?" she called.

Mama ran to the staircase and yelled "Dimka's going to be a father!"

"_What?_" I heard Karolina running down the stairs, she ran into the living room and looked between Roza and I. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked.

"Fiancee," Roza said, holding up her hand. Karolina's face was awe-struck. "And yes, we're having a baby." I smiled down at Roza, and gently placed a hand on her stomach.

Mama was practically exploding from where she stood. "Oh goodness, we need to make you an appointment," she said quickly. She ran into the other room and dialed the doctor's office. Karolina sat down on the couch next to Roza.

"I don't think I introduced myself," she said. "I'm the eldest of the siblings. I'm Karolina." She held out her hand to Roza, and she took it.

"I'm Rose, but you probably knew that," Roza said, chuckling a little. Karolina nodded and smiled.

"There's not one thing Dimka hasn't told us about you," she said. _Except for one..._ "He said you're still in college."

Roza nodded, "Yeah, I'm in my last year."

"She's passing all her classes," I said.

Karolina smiled wider. "Congrats on that. What're you majoring in?"

"Law," Roza said. "I'm hoping to be a lawyer."

Karolina nodded. "That's good."

Roza and Karolina talked for what seemed like forever, and I sat there. My mind wandered a little.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you say you have three sisters?" Roza asked.<p>

I nodded.

"Where's the others?" she asked.

"Mama said that Sonya, my other older sister, has been spending the afternoon at her boyfriend's house," I said. "And my little sister, Viktoria, has been out training for a job."

Roza nodded. Roza and I were in my bedroom - Viktoria took it once I left for college - and we were unpacking our things. I noticed that Roza had been unusually quiet, which isn't like her.

I walked up to her and twirled her around, so she was facing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

I narrowed my eyes a little at her. "Roza, you've barely spoken since we've came here," I said. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to your sister," she said. "And to your mother."

"I know," I sighed. "But...Roza please, what's wrong?" She looked down at the floor.

She shrugged. "Hormones, I guess," she mumbled. _Is it just hormones?_

"Is it about your family?" I asked. "Did...did talking about them upset you?"

She shook her head. She looked up at me and forced a smile. "I'll be okay, Comrade." I sighed, and nodded.

Maybe it is just the hormones.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

Dimitri's family excepted us quicker than I thought. Well, his mother and Karolina did. It's just when his other sisters come home that I'll be a little worried. And after Dimitri's little talk about why I'm not talking a whole bunch has made me feel a little more down. He was right, about talking about my family. I _hate_ talking about them. That's why, with previous boyfriends, I'd never mention them. I barely spoke to my parents. The only time I'd talk to them was during birthdays or Christmas. That's it.

And seeing Dimitri's family, so happy and close, it makes me wonder why I didn't have a family like that. Even if Dimitri's father was an asshole, as he puts it, his family seems to look more on the 'positive' side of things. They tell each other everything, they joke around, they _smile_. The only time I ever saw a family smile was when I'd go to Lissa's house. Her family's not as tight as Dimitri's, but that doesn't mean they don't have a good time together.

I didn't really interact with Dimitri's family. As much as Dimitri tried to involve me in their conversations - when it was in English - or when Dimitri tried to involve me when he told stories about his time in America. I didn't really want to do it. His family was kind to me, but it wasn't something I was used to.

* * *

><p>Dimitri was in the kitchen with his mother and sister. I was sitting in the living room, flipping through television channels. All of them were in Russian, and I couldn't understand a single word that was said. So, giving a long, dramatic sigh, I turned the television off and went into Dimitri's room. I laid down on our bed and covered my face with my hands.<p>

"You okay?" I peaked through the cracks of my fingers and saw Dimitri's tall form leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Are you purposely not wanting to be with my family?" Dimitri asked. He walked towards the bed and knelt down. "They really want to get to know you, Roza. And it looks like you're avoiding them."

"I'm not avoiding them," I turned on my side, my back facing Dimitri.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he said irritably.

"There's nothing to talk about," I snapped. "So just stop asking, okay?"

Dimitri didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. I heard shuffling and when I looked behind me, Dimitri wasn't there.

_God what's wrong with me?_

Sighing, I pulled at the bed covers and pulled it over my head.

"I'm such an idiot," I groaned.

* * *

><p>After spending an hour in Dimitri's room, I miserably shuffled downstairs. Dimitri and his mother and sister were outside in the backyard. I felt an ache in my chest. Why am I so jealous of Dimitri's family? I sighed and walked outside. Olena and Karolina rushed towards me when I came out, Dimitri just stood there and looked at me.<p>

Once Olena and Karolina let me go, I walked up to Dimitri.

"Sorry I was being bitchy," I said softly.

Dimitri shrugged. "Probably the hormones," he said. "Sorry I kept bugging you." I shrugged.

"You were probably worried," I mumbled. We stood there for a moment, the silence a little awkward. Then, totally out of the blue, Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and he hugged me tightly. He buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and told him "I love you, too."

When he pulled back, he studied me for a moment, then smiled. "Mama has a doctor appointment scheduled for tomorrow afternoon," he said.

I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON...**

Dimitri, Olena, Karolina, and I were in the living room talking. Olena was nice enough to teach me a little Russian. Despite Dimitri saying no. Apparently he thinks I'm too 'impatient' and learning a new language would irritate me. But I'm a fast learner. And it's a lot easier than Dimitri made it out to be.

"Mama I'm home," another girl's voice called. "And I picked up Paul from school."

I looked at Dimitri with a questioning look. "Paul's my nephew," Dimitri said. "Karolina's son." I nodded. The little boy, Paul, ran around the house a little bit, and when he came into the living room, he threw himself into Karolina's arms.

"Karolina, you really need to ma -" the woman, who looks like she's a couple years older than Dimitri and myself, paused and looked at me. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Sonya, don't be so rude," Olena said. "This is your brother's _fiancee_, Roza."

Sonya narrowed her eyes a little at me. "_Your_ the girl Dimitri's been talking about?" she said, I could hear a bit of an edge in her voice. I gave a nervous nod. Sonya gave a snort. "Seriously, Dimka, you're going to marry _that_?"

Dimitri tensed beside me, and gave his sister a death glare. "Yes, I'm going to marry, _Roza_," he said angrily. "And she has a name." Sonya rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

_I was right...Olena might've accepted me, but his other sister hasn't._

I looked down at my lap, Dimitri was holding one of my hands. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about her, Roza," he said. "She just found out she was pregnant, too. This is her second pregnancy. She tends to become a little rude when she's pregnant."

Olena nodded. "Don't take anything she says personally, sweetheart." she said. "It's the hormones." She gave me a small smile, and I gave one back.

"Are you my aunt now?" I jumped a little, I had forgotten that Paul was here. I looked down at him, and he looked like a miniature Dimitri. Very adorable.

"Wha -?" I stammered.

"Are you my aunt now?" Paul repeated.

I smiled at him. "I suppose so," I said. He nodded, his face all serious. "How old are you?"

"I'm turning seven soon," he answered proudly.

Karolina chuckled. "He's turning seven in five months." I smiled.

I looked up at Dimitri, "You said that Sonya is pregnant a second time, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Where's her first baby?" No one really said anything.

_Is it a personal problem...?_

"She miscarried," Karolina said. "It was about seven months into her pregnancy, and she started bleeding. Really bad." Oh God...

"It hurt Sonya very much," Olena said. "Her boyfriend, the father of the baby, left her a couple days later. He blamed Sonya for the baby's death." Dimitri didn't say anything, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he felt terrible for his older sister. Who wouldn't? Loosing her baby, and then the father leaving and blaming you for the loss? Terrible. Tragic.

"That's awful," I muttered.

"It is." I looked up and saw Sonya's scowling at me. "But what I want to know is what makes _you_ so special? What does Dimka see in you?" I felt a pang of hurt in my chest, I know Olena said I shouldn't take Sonya's bittering personally. But I can't help it; whether it's pregnancy hormones or if the miscarriage planted bitterness inside of her, she shouldn't be acting like this...

"I-I...um..." I stuttered.

"Sonya, stop it," Dimitri said firmly. "Don't take your anger out on Roza. She hasn't done anything."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Seriously, Dimka, your choice of women is terrible," she scoffed. "But out of all your girlfriends, _this one_ is by far the worst." And with that, again, she left. Just as quietly as she came.

And I sat there dumbfounded.

_What did I do wrong?_


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

**THE NEXT** **DAY**

Dimitri woke me up around nine. Well, I woke him up. Morning sickness. After about thirty minutes of vomiting, Dimitri helped me pick out some clothes for my doctor appointment. I was pretty excited, and I could tell Dimitri was, too. He was practically glowing. Each step he took seemed to have a bit of a hop to it.

I smiled. Dimitri will be a wonderful father. I just know he will.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE<strong>

Dimitri and I were sitting in the waiting room, and I was so excited I was bouncing in my seat.

I heard Dimitri chuckle beside me. "You're very energized today," he said.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed. "We're going to see our little baby." I felt like I was going to combust I was so excited.

"I'm excited too, Roza, but I'm not bouncing all over the place about it," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled again. After five minutes, a short nurse called my name and I quickly stood up and yanked Dimitri with me.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on one of those examining beds, waiting for the doctor to come. And when he did - the doctor was a short, middle aged man with a grey mustache - he smiled at Dimitri and I.<p>

"Hello, I'm Dr. Aleksandrov," he said. "And I've been told that you're expecting." He looked at me and I nodded. "Well, let's do an ultrasound to see how far along you are." He instructed me to lay down, and he went to get a nurse and get an ultrasound machine. The nurse asked me to pull my shirt up, to show my tummy, and squirted some cold blue gel on my tummy. I shivered.

Dimitri's hand grabbed mine and we gripped each other's hands firmly. The nurse turned the ultrasound machine on and put the wand on my tummy. She moved the wand around, then settled on one spot. She pointed to the screen.

"There's your baby," she said. I couldn't really make it out as a baby. Jut a blobbish-looking thing. But tears came to my eyes, anyway. The nurse moved the wand around a little more, than settled on another spot. She looked at the screen closely and smiled. Then she pointed to something else. "And there's your other babies." She pointed to two other blobbish-looking babies, and she found some others as well.

The nurse turned to the doctor, who looked between Dimitri and I.

"Congratulations, you're having septuplets," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTUPLETS= 7 BABIES AT THE SAME TIME...<strong>

**~SMITHY**


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

"_What!_" I screeched. I turned to see Dimitri's face, and it was in complete shock. Septuplets? _SEVEN BABIES? !_ What. The. Hell. I was feeling so many emotions, I couldn't tell if I was supposed to be happy or...I don't know. "A-Are you sure it's se..." I struggled on the word for a moment. I had to clear my throat a couple times before speaking. "S-Seven babies?"

The doctor and nurse nodded. "I saw seven babies," the nurse said. "You're about three weeks into the pregnancy." I felt a little lightheaded. I wanted a family, I really do, but having seven kids? At the same time? I _seriously_ wasn't expecting that.

I looked at Dimitri again, his facial expression hadn't changed. I guess this was unexpected for him, too. Seven babies. Who knew? The doctor gave me a prescription for some pregnancy vitamins and let us have a moment to ourselves. Dimitri and I didn't say anything at first, we were both still in a state of shock. I looked at Dimitri, who looked at me. Dimitri's eyes went down to my stomach, then he looked into my eyes. But what caught my off guard was the spine-snapping hug he gave me.

"Seven babies," he whispered. "I-I...Oh God..."

I chucked. "Have I rendered you speechless?"

Dimitri chuckled, and nodded. His hand came and cupped my cheek, and we just looked at each other. I felt my cheek tingling from where his hand was touching.

"We should be going now," I murmured. He nodded. We left the doctor's office, after scheduling another appointment, and Dimitri drove us back to his mother's house. When we came back, we were bombed by questions from Olena and Karolina and Viktoria - who I met late last night after she came back from her job training. She's nice.

Olena and Karolina and Viktoria kept asking if the baby was healthy, how far a long I was. And Dimitri and I had to nearly yell just to calm them down. When they did, somewhat, Dimitri and I explained everything. And the looks on their faces were unbelievable. Olena's eyes were wide and her mouth made an 'o' shape, Karolina's mouth dropped to the floor, and Viktoria's eyes widened so far I thought they'd pop out.

Then came the screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>UPOV<strong> (UNKNOWN POV)

**two weeks after the hotel meeting...**

The woman with the emerald green eyes, who was called Daniella by the other Ivashkovs, was in her mansion. A couple of her cousins had come over, she called them. They were discussing strategies on bringing down the Belikovs. A massacre. Their plan was to murder every single Belikov - it didn't matter if they were children, crippled, pregnant, or elderly. The Ivashkovs were bringing them down.

When Daniella's phone went off in the middle of her meeting with her cousins, a sickening smile spread across her face. Her emerald green eyes had an evil glow to it.

She looked at her cousins and said, "I found them."


	11. Chapter 11

**QUICKY A/N: I ADDED A LITTLE MORE TO CH. 10, JUST IN CASE Y'ALL WANTED TO READ IT. BUT, FOR YOU IMPATIENT READERS, HERE'S CH. 11.**

**~SMITHY =)**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

**two weeks later...**

Roza and I are going to be leaving Russia in another week. And in these two weeks, her stomach's gotten bigger. Septuplets. Seven babies. I am still unable to comprehend how we were blessed with _seven_ babies.

I have very much enjoyed visiting my family. Except for Sonya's behavior, though; she's starting to get me angry. I'm trying not to loose my temper with her, and I don't care if she's pregnant. She's been so hateful to Roza lately, and she said something so rude to Roza that it made Roza cry. _Cry_. It could've been her hormones that made her do that, but I don't care. What Sonya's been doing to Roza is out-of-line. I'm trying so hard to stay calm, but it's becoming difficult. I know she's my sister, and I know she's pregnant, but the next outburst she has towards my Roza and I will not hesitate to tell Sonya _exactly_ how I feel about her bitterness.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Dimitri and gone with Paul to the park for the afternoon, so I didn't know what to do. I tried watching a little tv, but I couldn't understand what was happening. I was able to get a couple words out if it, thanks to Olena teaching me Russian. But I didn't want to have to bother Dimitri's family with translating everything for me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I recognized that voice. Sonya. I sighed and looked up, she was glowering down at me. She had her hands on her hips. "I don't understand why my brother likes you. What I seriously don't understand is why he'd get you pregnant. There's plenty of other women in this world he could be with right now."

I felt my chest tighten. "I don't care about what you have to say, Sonya," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Well you should," she snapped. "He's _my_ little brother."

"I know he's your little brother," I shouted. I stood up from the couch. "But why can't you be happy your little brother's happy? That he's getting a family?"

Sonya stared at me some more, invisible daggers shooting from her eyes.

"It makes me feel fantastic knowing my little brother is happy," she growled. "But I want him to be happy with someone other than _you_." She stormed out of the room and I felt my eyes beginning to water.

_Why does she hate me so much?_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I brought Paul home after maybe an hour at the park. Karolina was at work, so Mama said she'd watch him until Karolina came home.

"Where's Roza?" I asked.

Mama looked at me, "She said she was going for a walk," she said. "I think something's been bothering her. It might've been Sonya."

_Damn_ it...

I went into Sonya's room, and found her typing on her laptop. I slammed it shut, hitting her hands. She yelped and looked up at me.

"What the hell, Dimka?" she snapped, rubbing her hands. "Why'd you do that?"

I glared at her. "Why are you treating Roza like this?" I growled. Sonya stiffened. "I've tried to be patient with you, but it's wearing thin. All I want and all Roza wants is for you to accept us."

"How can you even love her?" Sonya asked. "She doesn't love you."

I blew it. "I love her more than anything!" I bellowed, she flinched. "And she loves me. I wouldn't have asked her to marry if I didn't love her or if she didn't love me. She wouldn't be having _my_ children if I didn't love her or if she didn't love me! I don't know why you despise her so much, but you'd better _cut it out!_"

When I left Sonya's room, she was trembling. Crying. Even though I would feel guilty about it later, she deserves it. But my number one priority isn't about holding Sonya's hand and helping her feel better, it's about finding Roza and bringing her home.


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

I had no idea where I was. I wandered outside of Dimitri's beautiful neighborhood and was aimlessly walking through semi-busy streets. People were bumping into me, couples giving me strange looks, and I felt out of place. But I continued walking, and became lost in my own thoughts.

_Why does Sonya hate me so much? I never did anything to her. Why isn't she happy that Dimitri's having a family? Is she ever going to accept me?_

I highly doubted she'd ever accept me. To her, I'm probably an idiotic American. I can't speak Russian, I don't know a whole bunch about Russia, I've been with her little brother for almost a year, and I'm already engaged and impregnated by him. But...Wouldn't she feel a little happy that Dimitri's found someone to settle down with? He's having a wonderful life, besides the fact he killed Adrian, his life's filled with amazement.

I sighed, "I thought this trip would be memorable," I whispered to myself. The only good thing that came out of this trip was that I got to be closer to Dimitri's family - well, the ones who approved of me. And they're nice. I haven't met Dimitri's grandmother, though. Olena said that sometimes she lives in and out of their house, going between them and a senior center.

And then my thoughts were disrupted by me bumping into someone. The last time I bumped into someone, it turned out to be Adrian. But now he's dead. But I couldn't stop the overwhelming sense of fear and uneasiness from washing over me. I looked up and saw a woman with emerald green eyes looking down at me.

_Her eyes look a lot like...oh God..._

I looked down quickly and walked around her.

"Sorry," she called. "I didn't mean to bump you."

I was walking quickly, but my growing baby-bump was slowing me down some. And that caused the woman-with-the-emerald-eyes to catch up to me. She had this vibe about her that made me nervous. I couldn't put my hand on it though.

I continued to walk as far from the woman as possible, but the strange feeling wouldn't go away. When I looked behind me, she was following me.


	13. Chapter 13

**RPOV**

The woman continued to follow me, and no matter how fast I'd walk, she would keep up with me. Whenever I'd look behind me, she would give me this terribly fake sweet smile, but it wasn't her fake smile that terrified me. It was her emerald-green eyes. They looked oddly familiar...

_She's probably related to Adrian...Ivashkovs are an abnormally big family, remember?_

True. Ivashkovs are too big; it's mainly the men in the Ivashkov family that makes the family so big. The women are somewhat at fault, but the men are the main cause.

By now, I was practically sprinting to get away from the possible-Ivashkov woman. Though my swelling tummy was causing it to be difficult. The woman, much to my horror, caught up to me. She grabbed my forearm with an iron grip. Her emerald-green eyes flashing with anger.

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway, aren't you?" she snarled. I was trembling, the people walking around us didn't give us a second glance. She tightened her grip on my forearm. She didn't give me a chance to respond. "You little whore, it's because of you my son's dead."

_No!_

Adrian's mother? Adrian's _MOTHER_? She's seriously out to kill me...? If she's after me, then - does that mean...

"Wha - Wha...!" I stammered. "B-But...I-I..."

Adrian's mother yanked my arm, causing me to stumble. She was forcing me to walk with her.

"The fact that you're pregnant will make this even more enjoyable," she muttered. "Once I'm done with you..." I couldn't hear the last part.

_Oh God...Why can't they leave me alone?_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I walked around the neighborhood first, asking everyone if they had seen an American woman wandering around. They hadn't. I mentally cursed at myself - one for letting Sonya's issues with Roza to get out of hand, and the fact that Roza's wandering around in Russia. Alone. And pregnant. Who knows what could happen... I pray to God that she's okay.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

It was like reliving the night Adrian kidnapped me. Only with his mother. But what Adrian did to me that night seemed like nothing compared to what Adrian's mother did. I was doing everything in my power to make sure I protected my stomach, my first time being pregnant - and with multiples - and I'm not letting this psycho bitch do any harm to my babies.


	14. Chapter 14

**QUICKY A/N: HEYA, READERS AND REVIEWERS. SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY. ANYWAY...HERE'S CH. 14; I ADDED A LITTLE MORE STUFFS TO THE LAST CH. HOPE YOUS LIKE THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I walked around Baia, asking more people if they saw Roza. They either said no, or didn't acknowledge me. Which pissed me off. I've tried so hard to keep my temper under control, and I was in such a bad mood I was at the point of bashing someone's head in. But I had to hold in that anger. I wouldn't loose control.

At least not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>DIPOV<strong> (DANIELLA IVASHKOV'S POV)

The Hathaway girl wasn't difficult to find. I mean, seriously. While I was searching for her, she seemed completely lost. Everyone else knew where they were going. She's American, though; Americans don't really know what to do in a country they're not familiar with. But I have her now. And she'll pay for Adrian's death.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I knew Dimitri would be worried sick about where I am. He's a very protective man. After the last time I was kidnapped by Adrian, when he shot me, he's been watching me like crazy. But this time he has no idea where I am, he probably has a good idea who took me, but not the location. And the fact that I'm pregnant will make Dimitri's search for me even more difficult. But I knew he would come.

~*xXx*~

I was locked in some luxurious bedroom. Only, I wasn't admiring the luxury of it, I was more worried on how to get out. Adrian's mother - Daniella, that's what she told me her name was - had me tied to a bed. Rope wrapped around my entire body, and going all the way around the bed. No matter how I struggled, or what I tried to do, I couldn't loosen the rope. This Daniella lady did a pretty good job at tying.

_Will Dimitri be able to find me?_

_**YES! Dimitri will find you. Why do you always give up? Keep** **believing.**_

_Believe in what? You're pregnant, kidnapped again, and your fiancee has no idea where you are. What's there to believe in?_

_**Everything. You have everything to believe**_**_ in_.**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Hello, Miss Hathaway."


	15. Chapter 15

**QUICKY A/N: HEYA, READERS AND REVIEWERS. SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY. ANYWAY...HERE'S CH. 15; I ADDED A LITTLE MORE STUFFS TO THE LAST CH. HOPE YOUS LIKE THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

A man stood at the entrance, he seemed a couple years older than Dimitri. He was taller, leaner, and had a sickening vibe about him.

The man strode towards me, a sickening smile on his face. His eyes never left mine.

"My name is Isaiah," he said. "My boss, Ms. Ivashkov, has told me a lot about you. Well, she doesn't know a whole bunch about you, but she knows you killed little Adrian."

I gulped. "W-What do you want?" I asked.

Isaiah chuckled, "Ms. Hathaway, it's in an Ivashkov nature to avenge someone who was killed in our family. Now, I know you were there the day he died. And I know that there was a Belikov with you, too, am I correct?"

_If he knows about Dimitri - if Daniella knows about Dimitri - why would they kidnap me?_

_**The same reason Adrian kidnapped you. To lead Dimitri into a trap. To kill** **him**._

There's no way in hell I would allow anyone to hurt Dimitri. So I didn't answer Isaiah.

He sighed, "Ms. Hathaway why must you be so stubborn?" He slapped me across the face, and it hurt deeply. I fought back the tears, I would not show weakness.

I looked back at Isaiah. His eyes weren't the normal emerald-green color, his eyes were more of a bluish color.


	16. Chapter 16

**RPOV**

"I have to use the bathroom."

Isaiah was sitting on the edge of my bed, his bluish eyes narrowed. I gave him an innocent smile, and batted my eyes. Giving a long sigh, he untied me and I went to the bathroom.

_**This guy isn't an idiot. You'll have to bring him down first...Just try to be** **careful**._

I knew I had to bring Isaiah down, but first I studied the bathroom. There was a window above the shower, but I'd have to climb up to open it, and my stomach's too big for me to fit through it.

I cursed under my breath.

Isaiah pounded on the door, telling me to hurry it up. So I did what I had to do, washed my hands, and walked out. Isaiah glowered at me.

"I'm hungry." I smiled innocently up at him.

"Too fuckin bad," he snapped.

"But I'm _really_ hungry," I whined. _**You'll have to get him from behind. Once his back's**_**_ turned_.** I felt an adrenaline rush go through me, I knew my whining would get to Isaiah, so he said as long as I shut up, he'd get my something to eat. So when he turned and started walking, I tiptoed behind him and I punched him in the back of his neck. He roared in pain, whirled around and tried to hit me.

But everything that happened after that was blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I couldn't believe I lost Roza. I swear to God, what I did to Sonya back home isn't even remotely close to the hell I'll put her through. I continued to ask people if they had seen Roza, and once again, they either didn't care to answer or said 'they didn't see her.' I was slowly loosing my patience. But it wasn't until I came across someone who saw what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

He's dead. Isaiah is dead, laying in a pool of his own blood. He drew a knife at me, tried to stab me, but I took it and stabbed him. In the stomach. I felt numb.

_**I know it's hard to take in, but you've got a whole army of Ivashkovs who're about to take you down. It's obvious that **_**someone_ heard the rucus up here. I suggest you get_ _going_.**

Once again, the voice was right. I yanked the knife out of Isaiah's stomach and rushed out of the door. Ready to fight for my freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

A woman - whose name is Tasha - said she saw another woman pulling Roza somewhere. She couldn't get a good look where, though. I thanked her and left.

"Hold on, Roza," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

When I was downstairs, at least three dozen Ivashkovs were waiting. Why am I not surprised? This whole family is fucked up.

Daniella wa scowling at me, her emerald green eyes flaming.

_Fight!_


	17. Chapter 17

**RPOV**

I fought. I actually took down some of the Ivashkovs, and some of them were twice my size. If there's one thing I know, it's that an angry pregnant woman, who was kidnapped, isn't someone people want to mess with. I was furious. The fact that Adrian's family won't leave Dimitri and I alone infuriates me, the fact that I'm pregnant and _still_ the Ivashkovs are trying to kill me. All these kept-in emotions just exploded out of me.

I didn't stop fighting, even when I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I was able to find the building I believe Roza was being held. And I was right. There was screaming and yelling, I was practically flying into the building. And then I saw Roza. With a knife. Covered in blood.

"Roza!" I screamed. She didn't stop. Why wouldn't she stop? I knew it was Ivashkovs she was fighting, and I knew they wouldn't let her leave, but what she was doing...It wasn't like her. I shoved my way past the Ivashkovs, who barely noticed me, and went up to Roza. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and she looked furious. I took Roza's hands, and she struggled against me.

"Roza," I said. "Come back to me, Roza. This isn't you. It isn't."

She growled at me. "This is me." She seemed possessed.

"No," I whispered, I yanked the knife from her hand. "The Roza I know is sweet and gentle and would _never_ do this. Come back to me, Roza." Slowly, Roza's eyes turned back to their usual, beautiful brown. She looked around her, at all the pissed off Ivahskovs, and the bloodied mess of the dead Ivashkovs, and the blood splattered all over her. She began trembling. Her eyes watered.

"No..." she whimpered. I looked around, the evil emerald-green eyes of the Ivashkovs surrounding us made me angry. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with them. So I shoved my way through the mob of remaining Ivashkovs.

The first place I went to was the hospital, so Roza could be checked out. And to see if the babies were all right.


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

The babies were healthy, thank God. Roza had some bruises and cuts, but nothing critical. Whatever happened at that house, whatever shit they put Roza through to make her snap like that, I will no longer hold back. It Ends now. I'll try and not kill anyone, but hopefully when I'm finished with the Ivashkovs, they'll wish they were dead.

~*xXx*~

Roza hasn't muttered a word since we left the hospital. She's just sat there, her eyes blank, she looked deathly pale. I tried talking to her, but she won't respond.

_She killed someone. More than one person. She's not going to live it down._

_**Roza is strong. She could see a therapist, Roza needs someone to talk to. But...how will she explain that she killed someone? She'll go to prison. No, she can't. They kidnapped her. Tortured her, maybe. But they wouldn't send her to prison. Would they?**_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I still couldn't believe what I had done. I murdered those people. Whether they were Ivashkovs or not, they were still living, breathing people. I killed them in cold-blood. I'm a murderer. The babies are fine, the doctor said, and that's a good thing. It is. If the babies weren't fine, my world would burst into flames. I don't understand how Dimitri could still love me. I'm a coldhearted murderer.

**_You did what you had to do._**

_Did I?_

_**Yes. If you hadn't, they would've killed you for sure.**_

_They should've killed me._

_**And let Dimitri suffer? And cut the lives of your babies? Before they even had a chance of living? That's selfish.**_

_It is._

_**You're damn right it is. Do you really want to leave Dimitri heartbroken? If you died, he'd blame himself for it. If the babies died, he'd blame himself for that, too. Think about**** it**._

If I did die, Dimitri would blame himself for it. He would blame himself for not saving me, for not saving the babies. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

When Roza and I arrived at my house, I helped her out of the car and quickly led her inside. Mama and my sisters weren't home. I grabbed some clean clothes for Roza, and let her take a shower. I felt guilty. But at the same time I felt irritated. Why would Sonya treat Roza like garbage? And Roza taking in Sonya's crap? I can't stand it. When Roza came out, I told her to go take a rest in our room, and I washed her bloodied clothes.

~*xXx*~

When I went into our room, Roza was curled up on her side. I laid down next to her.

"Roza," I whispered. She didn't say anything. "I know you're traumatized, a-and I know you're upset. But please, please don't do this to yourself. Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

Roza still didn't say anything.

I reached out and put my hand on her stomach, she stiffened.

"Roza, stop this," I said softly. "You can't shut me out. What happened back there, it wasn't you."

"It was me." Her voice was emotionless. "I'm a murderer, Dimitri. Why do you still love me?"

"You're my world, Roza," I said firmly. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have proposed to you. We wouldn't be expecting _seven_ babies. But I love you more than anything. Don't question that."

She didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Roza I might not not everything that happened at that house, I don't know what they did to you. But I promised you I would protect you. And I'll keep that promise for as long as I'm alive."

Roza still hasn't said anything.

"I love you, Roza," I whispered. "I will always love you."

I got up to leave, and just as I was at the doorway, I heard Roza whisper "I love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

**DPOV ~SONYA'S INTERROGATION!~**

Mama and my sisters have been home for an hour now. I had to tell them about what happened to Roza, and they were all pretty pissed. All of them except for Sonya. She made my blood boil, how could she be so heartless?

"Sonya, I need to speak with you," I said, my temper slowly rising. Sonya's face paled a little, but she agreed to speak with me. We went into the living room, Sonya sat down on the sofa, I stood.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Dimka?" she asked innocently.

I glared at her, "Don't use that innocent shit with me, Sonya," I snapped. "I have had it with the hell you've put Roza through. Why do you hate her?"

Sonya didn't answer.

"I am going to ask one last time. Why do you hate Roza?" I seethed. Sonya avoided my eyes for a moment, absently rubbing her stomach.

"She was with him," she whispered.

"What?" I said. "Who?"

Sonya shot up, her eyes watering. "Your precious Roza was with Adrian," she screamed.

I gave Sonya a weird look. "What does it matter to you if Roza was with him?" I questioned.

"Adrian was the father of my baby," she sobbed. "The one I miscarried. Then he left me after I lost her." Then she glared at me. "And then he met your Roza. She wasn't good enough for him. _I_ deserved him. I was having _his_ baby."

I was frozen. Sonya's deceased baby was Adrian's? Sonya's baby...Adrian's baby... I shook my head. Sonya would know better than to do that.

"Sonya..." I whispered.

"Your little Roza doesn't deserve you," she said bitterly. "Just because I'm not with Adrian anymore, doesn't mean I don't keep in contact with the Ivashkovs. How do you think they found her here? It wasn't a coincidence."

Anger exploded inside of me.

"_You almost got Roza killed!_" I roared. "_You almost got my children killed! What is wrong with you?_" To say I was furious would be an understatement. I don't even know what to call this anger. All I saw was red.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonya screeched. "What's wrong with _me_? I -"

"Shut up," I snapped. I walked up to her and jabbed my finger on her shoulder. "You are the most selfish, heartless, most evil-spirited woman I have ever met. I don't even want to be your brother." Sonya was sobbing. Shaking her head. "You're disgusting."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN: I'D LIKE TO THANK olivia_williams FOR GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS FOR SONYA'S BETRAYAL. THANK YOU. =) ~SMITHY**


	20. Chapter 20

**RPOV**

I was now sitting on Dimitri's bed. Unable to process what I had heard. Dimitri's own sister was evil enough to tell the Ivashkovs where I was, to let them kidnap me and almost kill me and the babies.

_How could Sonya do that?_

_**She's a psycho bitch. Isn't that what psycho bitches do? But I wouldn't worry too much on her. She can't hurt you now.**_

_Yes, she can hurt me. She still has contacts with Adrian's family. I'll be dead before the babies are born...before the wedding..._

_**Stop it! You're Rosemarie Hathaway! Suck it up. You fought for your freedom when those Ivashkovs kidnapped you. Yeah, Dimitri came, terrific, but it was you who fought them. You did it.**_

_I-I did, didn't I?_

_**Yes. If you can take them, you can take**_**_ Sonya_.**

I can take Sonya. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I get up from the bed and walk downstairs, and I heard shouting. Dimitri's family must be arguing. They were all arguing in Russian. I hear Dimitri's shouts, his mother's shouts, Viktoria and Karolina's shouts, and Sonya. I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I walked into the kitchen, where Dimitri and his family were. They stopped once I came in.

Dimitri forced a smile, "Hey, Roza." I gave him a small smile.

Olena came over to me and gave me a hug, Viktoria hugged me next, then Karolina.

"How're you feeling?" Karolina asked.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Dimitri came over and draped an arm over my shoulders. "You'll get better, Roza," he whispered. I nodded. An eerie silence came over us.

Well, it was over us until I decided to break it.

"You guys were talking about Adrian, weren't you?" I already knew the answer to that question, I just felt a need for it to be confirmed. Dimitri stiffened, Olena averted my gaze, and Dimitri's sisters didn't speak. I looked up at Dimitri. "I heard what you guys were talking about." Then I looked at Sonya. "That's why you don't like me? Because I was dating Adrian?" I wiggled Dimitri's arm off of me, and took a step toward Sonya. Her face was tear-stained, her eyes bloodshot. "I didn't even know that he dated you. He never told me about his other girlfriends. I never asked. He never told me he got you pregnant. I'm pretty sure he has tons of children he doesn't know about." Sonya glowered at me, but I ignored it. "How was I supposed to know you guys were together? He never mentioned you. How was I supposed to know he got you pregnant? He never said anything about it. Why are you blaming me for something I didn't know about?"

Sonya looked me over, but didn't answer.

"Answer the question." I have dealt with Sonya's crap for so long. I wanted her to tell me. Face-to-face.

"He was the father of my baby," she said.

"But you miscarried," I said.

"I know," she snapped. "But just because I lost one baby didn't mean I didn't want to try again. But Adrian called me a useless whore, he didn't want to be with someone who couldn't have his kids." She choked on a sob. "Then I hear he's in America, and flirting it up with every American girl there. I still loved him, but he's getting new girlfriends every other week. Then _you_ become his girlfriend. You were all he ever talked about." She was glaring at me.

I couldn't believe this. "Yeah, I was his girlfriend. Big deal. You still loved him? How was I supposed to know? He never talked about you, he never mentioned you, not once has Adrian ever mentioned his ex-girlfriends to me."

"All Adrian ever talked about was how 'good' you were, and 'how much you guys loved each other.'" Sonya was crying uncontrollably.

"I never loved Adrian," I said. "He was a drunken bitch."

Sonya shook her head.

"You don't think so?" I growled. "How did Adrian treat you?"

"Wonderfully," Sonya said.

"_How_ did he treat you?"

"Like any man should treat a woman," she shouted.

I shook my head. "Where have you been?"

* * *

><p>I couldn't take what Sonya was telling me, so I just left. Dimitri followed close behind. I stormed up into our bedroom and cried. Dimitri comforting me, telling me sweet things in Russian and English.<p>

I couldn't wait to go back to America.


	21. Chapter 21

**DPOV**

**~*JUST CAME BACK TO AMERICA!*~**

I really wanted Roza's time in Russia to be memorable. But it wasn't. I don't think Roza ever wants to go back. We were back in our apartment, and just finished unpacking our things.

"When's your next appointment?" I asked. Roza's stomach has gotten bigger.

She shrugged. "I haven't scheduled one yet," she said. I nodded. We were in our bedroom, just laying on our bed. She had her head resting on my chest.

_You haven't started on your wedding yet._

That's right. So many things have happened, I completely forgot about the wedding. I looked down at Roza for a moment, she seemed deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." I wouldn't push her on that.

"How about we start planning the wedding," I said. "We haven't done much of that."

Roza gave me a small smile.

"You can invite your Lissa friend to help out, if you want," I said softly.

Roza giggled. "I'm warning you, comrade, Lissa will get a bit carried away."

_She won't be that bad, will she?_

I arched my eyebrow. "How so?"

"She'll go overboard. During the summer, after I graduated from high school, my friend Mia married my other friend Eddie, and Lissa was one of the bridesmaids," Roza said. "And so was I. But Mia let Lissa plan the wedding and get everything organized. Lissa bought the most expensive crap, it was beautiful, but Lissa was like a monster with the credit cards."

I chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure not to give her my credit cards," I said.

Roza smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>!THREE MONTHS LATER!<strong>

Roza and I, and her friend Lissa, have made some progress with the wedding plans. We have the invitations made, we have a guest list, we've scheduled a date, and we have a reservation at a church. Roza and I thought it'd be best to get married after the babies were born, Roza said she didn't want to look like a whale in her dress. But she'd look beautiful otherwise. Lissa and Roza decided to invite all of their friends over, and tell them the big news.

This should be very exciting.


	22. Chapter 22

**RPOV**

Eddie and Mia, and Mason all came to San Diego. It was exciting to finally see them, after all the years we've spent apart. Apparently, during our years apart, Eddie and Mia had some kids. Four, to be exact. A set of identical twin girls they named Diana and Vivienne, a boy they named Francis, and a baby boy named after Eddie. Mason is engaged. To some girl named Waverley. Ever since middle school, Mason's had this major crush on me, we tried dating in high school but it didn't work out. So we both agreed that it would be better for both of us if we remained friends.

I'm just happy Mason's found someone who completes him.

"Whoa, Rosie, you've got some buns in the oven?" Eddie said, smirking. Mia giggled.

I gave Eddie my best glare, but failed miserably. "Oh, yeah, Eddie," I said. "For your information, my oven's full of buns."

Eddie laughed. "Full?"

I nodded at Dimitri, "Seven buns to be exact," I said.

Mia's eyes bugged out of her head, Eddie's mouth hung open, and Mason looked between Dimitri and I in disbelief. I don't really know what that Waverley girl's expression was.

Mason stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Mason," he said, sticking out his hand. "Rose's friend."

"And ex-boyfriend," I said. I heard Dimitri give a very soft growl, but I elbowed him in the side. Hurting more of my elbow than him. "Calm down, Dimitri," I whispered. "Mason and I were freshmen in high school. Lasted only a month."

Dimitri took Mason's hand. "Dimitri," he said.

Eddie stepped forward, "Eddie," he said. Dimitri shook his hand. Then Mia introduced herself. Then Waverley. We began talking for a while, catching up on lost time, I got to know Eddie and Mia's children. They were very well-behaved children. Mason told me that he and Waverley had been engaged for little over a year, but planned to get married soon. Lissa introduced Christian to everyone, and they seemed pleased that she had found someone. But Eddie was a little hesitant. Guess he never forgot about what happened.

* * *

><p>My friends were excited to find out Dimitri and I were getting married. Mia nearly exploded with excitement. Diana and Vivienne had to beg with Mia to help with the wedding. Eddie and Mason congratulated us, along with Christian. And, in the blink of an eye, Mia, Diana and Vivenne were all ready asking us questions about our wedding. I told them what Dimitri and I already have planned out, and the girls took over from there. They huddled together and started discussing who knows what.<p>

I looked up at Dimitri.

"This is terrifying," I said.

Dimitri chuckled. "A little unhealthy if you ask me."

I giggled. "I love weddings as much as the next guy, but the way they plan weddings is like..." I shook my head. "Unbelievable."

Mia rushed over to me, "You're planning to get married after the babies are born, right?"

I nodded, then she ran over to her little marriage huddle. Dimitri and I didn't talk for a couple minutes.

"I got a call yesterday," I said. Dimitri looked at me. "It was from the police station. They caught Victor."

Dimitri nodded, his face grim. "Okay," he said.

"They caught Victor's son, Nathan," I said. I looked up at Dimitri, his eyes were clouded over in anger. "Nathan's trials are still being made. Victor is still being decided."

Dimitri's eyes flared. "Still being decided..." he mumbled angrily. "That bastard tried to kill you. How can they still decide it?"

I put a hand on Dimitri's knee, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Dimitri," I murmured. "They'll figure something out. Hopefully they'll make the right decision." Dimitri nodded. I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. "Just think, hopefully they'll be locked up in prison."

"Hopefully," Dimitri said.


	23. Chapter 23

**RPOV**

**~*MANY MONTHS LATER!*~**

Dimitri and I were going to an ultrasound, I was about six months along. But I looked like I was full-term. No, beyond full-term. Dimitri and I discussed that we wanted the genders of our babies to be a secret, but the thought of having to wait until my scheduled c-section became too great, so we decided to tell the doctor we'd like to know the genders today.

We've been working on the babies' rooms, since we wanted the genders to be a surprise, we didn't use the traditional 'boy=blue,' 'girl=pink' paint for their rooms. We used a soft yellow color for one room, a lime green color for the other. The rooms in our house are really big, so Dimitri and I decided that the septuplets would share rooms, boys with boys, girls with girls.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rose," the doctor, a middle-aged woman, said. She smiled between Dimitri and I. "So, you want to know the genders, huh?" I smiled and nodded. She chuckled. "Okay." As she got the ultrasound equipment ready, I gripped Dimitri's hand for dear life. I could tell he was just as excited and impatient as I was. The doctor squirted the gel on my oversized belly, and put the wand on. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the babies. They were healthy - they always kicked and squirmed and wiggled. But to actually see them, through this machine, was amazing.<p>

"Well?" I pressed.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Baby A is a girl." She moved the wand a little. "Baby B is a boy." She moved it again. "Baby C is a boy." Moved. "Baby D is a girl." Moved. "Baby E is a boy." Moved. "Baby F is a girl." Moved. "And baby G is a boy."

I was stunned.

"Four boys and three girls," the doctor said. "Congratulations." Tears overpowered me, they streamed down my face. I couldn't help the smile I had, and looking at Dimitri, the smile on his face was beautiful. He kissed my hand and murmured something in Russian.

I looked at the doctor and thanked her. I cleaned up the gel and, with Dimitri's help, sat up.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. Dimitri held me in his arms, his face buried in my hair.

Dimitri pulled back and kissed me. We stayed that way for who knows how long, but when he pulled back, I was breathless.

"You take the breath right out of me," I said. He chuckled. "I am so happy I met you."

Dimitri smiled, "Same."

_I truly love this man._

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN: OKAY. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO SONYA. I'LL GET TO THAT SOON. PROBABLY DURING ROSE'S/DIMITRI'S WEDDING. BUT, NOW THAT YOU KNOW THE GENDERS OF THE BABIES, COULD YOU, MY READERS, HELP ME WITH THEIR NAMES. MY MIND'S COMING UP BLANK. THANK Y'ALL!**

**=) ~SMITHY**


	24. Chapter 24

**RPOV**

**~*MANY MORE MONTHS LATER!*~**

The babies have been kicking up a storm. I keep waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Mainly because they keep kicking my bladder. Lissa and Mia had just finished helping Dimitri and I with our wedding plans - and I'm so happy. All I have to do is go dress shopping and shoe shopping and I'll be finished. Dimitri and the guys already got their suits, and I _cannot_ wait to see Dimitri in his.

My c-section is in a couple days, and I'm happy about that. I look like an oversized beach ball. Literally. I get strange looks from some people, sympathetic looks from others, and weirded-out looks from the rest. I wouldn't blame them. To them, I look overweight. But I'm pregnant with seven babies. What can I do?

* * *

><p><strong>~*A COUPLE DAYS LATER!*~<strong>

**DPOV**

Today is Roza's scheduled c-section. We finished up the babies' cribs and everything. And once Roza's recovered from the surgery, we're going to get married. I can't wait. But Roza still has to go shopping for her wedding dress, but she has a good idea of what dress she'd like. She won't tell me, though.

~*xXx*~

"Roza," I whispered, nudging her. "Roza, c'mon. The babies are coming today." She mumbled something under her breath. She was able to make it to thirty-six weeks without complications. The OBGYN said that there might be a chance Roza could have pre-contractions, but she hasn't had any. That's good.

~*xXx*~

I managed to get Roza out of bed, and helped her dress. She was fidgety, nervous. I'd feel the same way in her shoes. As I drove to the hospital, Roza had a death-grip on my hand. And I kept comforting her, telling her sweet things. Mostly in Russian, though. Roza loves when I talk in Russian. She says it makes me sound 'exotic.' That made me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I was laying in the skinny-excuse of a hospital bed, my stomach protruding. The doctors and nurses were getting the operating room ready, and some other nurses were getting my medication ready. I have to take some medicine that numbs my lower half, so I can't feel them slicing me open. Just the thought of that makes me shiver. Dimitri said that his family would be coming to the hospital soon, and so would my family and friends. Unfortunately, my parents 'couldn't make it.' Which normally means they probably don't want to come. For what reason I don't know. And I don't care. I should be angry that they don't want to see their grandchildren, but why should I be? They never cared about me. So why would they care about their own grandchildren?

~*xXx*~

The doctor said that everything was ready, I got my numbing medicine, and now it's time to get these little rugrats out of me. If I said wasn't scared, I'd be lying. If I said that I was calm, I'd be lying, too. I was terrified, and I couldn't calm down. Dimitri had to do a little Russian-talking to me, and it worked a little.

* * *

><p><strong>~*a couple minutes later*~<strong>

The doctors were able to get all of the babies out. And they were in perfect health. The sounds of their crying made me cry. It even made my manly-man Dimitri cry. The doctors stitched me up, sent me to a room, and took the little rugrats to get weighed and evaluated. The biggest baby in the bunch was six-pounds and nine-ounces. The smallest was five-pounds even. And to see their little faces, those cute little button noses and chubby baby cheeks, it was unbelievable that Dimitri and I could create that. Dimitri's family was estatic to see the little guys, and were jumping out of their pants to know the names.

So we told them.

For the girls:

Alyona Marie Belikov

Hailey Maya Belikov

Claire Luna Belikov

For the boys:

Aidan Michael Belikov

Ivan Dimitri Belikov

Brandon Ethan Belikov

Alexander John Belikov

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN: THANK YOU TO FOR THE REVIEWERS WHO SUGGESTED THE NAMES OF THE BABIES. I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**=) ~SMITHY**


	25. Chapter 25

**RPOV**

Seven babies. I never knew taking care of seven babies could be this difficult. I mean, I know that taking care of at least _one_ baby would be some hard work. But seven? My God...

All the diapers, milk, burpings, nap times, crying at night. I'm not sure which one is going to be worse, though, seven babies or seven teenagers. Just the thought of going from seven little babies to seven hormonal, out-of-control teenagers...I would have a mental breakdown.

But I'm thankful to have such a supportive fiance like Dimitri. He is a wonderful father. And I can all ready tell the girls have Dimitri wrapped around their little fingers, especially Claire. She has Dimitri's eyes, so all she has to do is give him those big, innocent eye look and he is under her control. Aidan has that same affect on me. He's like a baby Dimitri. It's so terrifying on how similar Aidan and Dimitri look. The same brown eyes, same nose and mouth, same hair. I can only imagine on how Aidan'll be with the ladies when he's older. Right now, just by looking at him, he's going to be a lady's-man.

As for the others, I can say that I'm excited yet terrified on what they'll turn out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I never knew that fatherhood would be so fantastic. It's tiring, but fantastic. I did what Roza suggested on our first date and sent some of the stories I wrote to get published, and I'm waiting anxiously. If they don't get published, then I have a backup job in mind. I'd most likely work as an engineer. I studied a little in college for a job like that, but I focused my attention more on English literature in college. Being a famous author.

~*xXx*~

Roza and I were in the living room, watching a movie. We had to keep the volume low, so the babies wouldn't wake up. Since the babies are still newborns, they'll sleep in our room until their old enough for their own rooms. But Roza and I agreed to have some us-time.

Roza was snuggled up at my side, my arm slung around her shoulders.

"How do you like being a father?" she asked, scooting closer to me.

I smiled, "I love it." I looked down at her, she was smiling a little. "How do you like being a mother?"

She giggled. "I love it." I kissed the top of her head. Our lives couldn't be more perfect. After the babies were born, Sonya told Roza she was sorry for being such a 'bitch,' as she said it. And she wished Roza's forgiveness. Whether Mama told Sonya to say that or somewhere deep on Sonya's heart she saw how far from reality she had been, but I was impressed. Roza had to think about it, though. She didn't trust Sonya. I wouldn't either, but at least my sister apologized.

So Roza accepted it.

But she still doesn't trust Sonya yet.

"You're spoiling Claire rotten," Roza said. "And all the other girls, too." She looked up at me, her eyes twinkling as she smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they depended on you even more when they're older."

I chuckled. "I know," I said. "But I won't help them with boyfriends." I said that firmly. "They're not dating until they're thirty."

She laughed. "That seems a little harsh. I didn't start dating until I was fifteen. Why shouldn't they?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Fifteen? Roza, I don't want our daughters to be exposed to the perverted, disgusting, forceful boys in their schools. They can be friends with boys, but nothing farther than that." Roza smiled and shook her head.

"They'll have to start dating eventually," she sighed. She snuggled further into my side, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I looked down at Roza, and the way she looked to me, was like a little kid holding a teddy bear. She seemed so relaxed around me, even after everything we'd been through.

I smiled.

"I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26

**DPOV**

**~*6 months later!*~**

The babies have gotten so much bigger. They've started teething, and tried crawling in every part of the house. But, with Roza and I being the smart parents we are, have baby-proofed the house. Only allowing the septuplets to crawl in the living room.

Roza was able to graduate from college, she got a degree in law firm and is working parttime as a criminal lawyer. I actually got some of my stories published, and my publishers really wanted me to continue writing. So I am. Mama was kind enough to watch over the little ones, only if our jobs got in the way. Though I only write at home. But trying to write stories while watching over septuplets is difficult work.

Me and Roza's wedding is coming up - in only a week. Roza was able to get some of the pregnancy weight off, and bought the dress of her dreams. She got adorable little outfits for the babies. Mama was estatic to know I finally found someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. I am, too.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I finally got my wedding dress. After trying so hard to get the pregnancy weight off, I was able to buy my wedding dress and have it fit me. And I was able to get outfits for the babies, too. The wedding's coming up, and I am so excited. I can tell Dimitri is, too. The way he glows, how his eyes sparkles, the way each step he takes has a bounce to it.

It makes me smile knowing that he's so happy. After having to deal with a dysfunctional family and a dysfunctional life, I think he's getting the 'happily ever after' he's been missing out on. I don't really believe in fairytales, but this truly feels like one. He's my 'prince charming.' I'm his 'princess.'

Looking at Dimitri, seeing how well he takes care of our children, how he loves me unconditionally, and how he loves his family unconditionally, it seems like he's getting the life he's missed out on.

~*xXx*~

I had the day off from work. Dimitri was working on his latest book, his books are actually very popular. Over a million were sold worldwide. I'm proud of him.

He was sitting at the dining room table, typing away at his laptop. He seemed so engrossed in this book, if a herd of wild elephants came crashing through the house, he probably wouldn't notice. Even if ninjas somehow broke into our house and started sneeking around and doing whatever ninjas do, he wouldn't notice. But I'm happy he's doing so well with his books.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, gently.

"Hi," I said.

"Hmm," he grunted. If he's grunting, you can tell he's at the best part of his book. I sighed and let him go. The septuplets were in the living room, playing with their toys. I made some coffee and asked Dimitri if he wanted any, but he only grunted again in response.

I sighed again and left.

Sometimes it feels like Dimitri ignores me whenever he's getting that in to a book. Like I've said, I'm happy he's loving the book industry, but he gets too involved sometimes.

So, drinking my coffee, I watched the babies. Claire was crawling around, making baby noises; Aidan and Ivan were playing with some large, wooden building blocks; Hailey and Alyona were throwing their toys around; Brandon and Alex were just crawling around, trying to find new toys to entertain themselves with. And, while I babysat the babies, I drifted off into my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I had just finished writing my latest book, and e-mailed it to my publisher. I went to go find Roza, and found her with the babies. She was sitting on the couch, a cup of steaming coffee beside her, and a distant look on her face. I sat next to her, and nudged her shoulder. She jumped, and blinked a couple times.

I smiled at her, but she only gave a small nod in return.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my smiling faltering.

Roza shrugged, avoiding my eyes. Something's bothering her.

"Roza, please tell me what's wrong," I said softly.

"I feel like you're ignoring me," she said. "Whenever you're really into writing your books, I try and interact with you and it's like you don't even notice me." I could hear the pain in her voice, and it crushed me.

"Oh, Roza," I said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to do that."

"I know," she mumbled. "I'm happy you're an author and everything, it's just..." She shrugged. I felt sorry for her.

I wrapped my arms around her, and rested my head on the crook of her neck. "How about we make today a family day?" I murmured. "Just you, me, and our babies."

Roza snuggled closer to me.

"Okay," she whispered.

And that's how we spent the rest of our day.


	27. THE WEDDING PT 1

**DPOV**

I'm getting married today. The week seemed to have gone by quicker than I thought. The guys threw me a bachelor party a couple days ago. I'm ashamed to say I got wasted on all the vodka Mason brought. Roza was very, very, _very_ unhappy. If there's one thing I learned, it's never get someone like Roza upset. And after my punishment, she went after the others. They learned their lesson fast.

But, as I finished putting my suit on, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming of happiness and amazement.

Aidan, Ivan, Alexander, and Brandon are with me and the guys. They're dressed up in their little suits, and they look beyond adorable. Mama, Karolina, and Vika are with me. So are the guys. I've gotten pretty close to the guys, particularly Christian. He's a good guy, he treats Lissa nicely. He plans on marrying him soon. After a couple more dates, actually.

Roza was kind enough to allow me to invite a friend of mine from Russia. His name's Ivan Zeklos. And when she heard that his name was similar to our son Ivan, she laughed. It's been over six years since I've seen Ivan, and when he found out I was a father and getting married, he was very proud of me. Ivan's still looking for that 'special someone.'

When I introduced my son Ivan to him, he was 'honored,' happy that his best friend named one of his sons after him.

~*xXx*~

"Hey, dude," Ivan, my friend, said. He slapped my back and smiled at me. "How're you feeling?"

I smiled at him, "Nervous and excited."

Ivan laughed. "Of course you'd be nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous getting married?"

I shrugged. I couldn't wait to see Roza go down that isle. To see her in her dress... To finally have her be my wife.

Someone knocked on the door, and when I called them in, Karolina's head poked through.

"Five more minutes, Dimka," she said, smiling. I nodded.

Ivan slapped my back again, giving me a big, thousand-watt smile.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I stood in front of a full-length mirror, admiring myself in my wedding dress. A sweetheart neckline dress, fitting perfectly at at my chest to my waist. It flowed out gently at the bottom, jewels bedazzling the neckline. It was almost like a fairytale princess dress. Lissa did my make-up, and Karolina fixed my hair.

When I got to see Claire, Hailey, and Alyona in their little dresses, I tried so hard not to cry. Lissa would kill my if I ruined my make-up.

"You look beautiful, Roza," Olena said. She had spent a little time with Dimitri and the guys before coming with me. Same with Dimitri's sisters. I did notice Sonya trying to be more cheerful around me, but something about that cheerfulness makes me nervous. I still don't trust her. I might never trust her.

I smiled at Olena, "Thanks." I felt butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't believe I was getting married. To Dimitri Belikov. Soon, I'd be Roza Belikov. Oh God...!

Olena walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"There's no need to be scared, Roza," she said. "You'll do great."

I gave a short laugh. "Oh my God," I murmured. "I'm getting married."

_This is unbelievable!_

_**It certainly is.**_

_I'm finally going to be Dimitri's wife._

_**Exciting, isn't it?**_

_Very, very exciting!_

A knock on my door disturbed my thoughts. Sonya came in, forcing a smile my way. I felt my good mood plumit. I decided to invite Sonya to the wedding 'cause she's Dimitri's sister, despite the feelings of uneasiness I have around her. Especially when she's near the children.

"Hi, Roza," she says.

I give her a nod. "Hi, Sonya."

"Y-You look very nice."

I eye her suspiciously. "Thank you."

"The wedding's in, um, five minutes. We should, uh, probably go down to the church."

I nodded. "Ok."

Lissa and the other girls were waiting for me beside the limo Lissa rented out. My little girls had baby seats, and they looked beautiful. Karolina's daughter, Zoya, is going to be the flower girl. Zoya's only a year-and-a-half younger than Paul. She was beyond estatic to find out she'd be the flower girl at her only uncle's wedding. Paul was beyond estatic I was going to be his aunt. Paul and I got to know each other in the past couple months, and he was a sweet kid. He always called me 'Auntie Rosie.' I normally don't like being called 'Rosie,' but Paul gets to call me that. Only Paul.

Anyone else and I would've killed them.

~*xXx*~

We arrived at the church, and I was doing some final touches. The guys arrived at the church before us, and were already set up. Lissa did a check-over on my make-up, Karolina did some finishing touches on my hair, and my baby girls were ready to go.

What surprised me, though, was that my parents decided to come to my wedding. And Abe was 'kind enough' to walk me down the isle. I am happy that they could come. But who knows what could happen between us after I'm married.

~*xXx*~

"Okay, Rose, are you ready?" Lissa said. I nodded. She hugged me, giving me a tight squeeze. "Good luck, girl."

Abe held his arm out.

Here we go.


	28. THE WEDDING PT 2

**DPOV**

The wedding music started, and Roza's bridesmaids were the first to come down the isle. Then, after the last of Roza's bridesmaids walked, I saw _her._ Roza looked beyond beautiful. I couldn't even find a word to describe how she looked. The way her dress looked on her...how her hair looked. I had to restrain myself from running down the isle and snatching her from her father. I could tell she had to hold herself back from running to me.

When Roza finally came beside me, I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She held mine just as tightly.

And the wedding began.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I didn't pay much attention to what was being said, I was too busy looking at the beautiful Russian next to me. His suit fit him perfectly, it showed a lot of his muscles. His hair was tied back into its usual ponytail, those few unruly strands hanging around his face. The way his eyes were sparkling, the happiness of this marriage radiating off of him...

"- like to say your vows?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the preacher.

"Huh?" I said.

"Woud you like to say your vows?" he repeated.

I felt my cheeks heaten. "Uh, yeah, of course."

I turned to Dimitri, grabbing both of his large, calloused hands, and smiled up at him.

"Dimitri Belikov, I can't even put into words how much I love you," I started. "I know when we first met, it wasn't under the best circumstances, but I had this feeling of safety around you. I knew you'd protect me from anyone and anything, I knew you would treat me wonderfully. You make me feel special, you make me feel like I'm worth something. Everyday I woke up with you with me I felt I was in a dream. How could I have been blessed to have someone like you? You make me feel happy when I'm down, you make me laugh when I cry. You're my best friend, my lover, my world. I love you beyond comprehension."

Dimitri had tears in his eyes, but his usual manly-man side made it so the tears wouldn't fall. He smiled, and I just wanted to kiss him right there.

The preacher looked at Dimitri.

"It's your turn, Dimitri," he said.

Dimitri nodded, not taking his eyes off me.

"Roza, you're right, we didn't meet under the greatest circumstances," he said. "but it doesn't matter to me. When I met you, I saw a beautiful, magnificent woman. You deserved to be loved, to be taken care of. To have someone hold you when you're sad, to comfort you when you need it. And when you chose that someone to be me, I felt like...I felt like I was the happiest man alive. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as you could have chosen someone like me. Each time I kiss you I feel like I'm flying, everytime I touch you I feel so wonderful. Our bodies fit together, we finish each other's sentences, you complete me. You're the missing piece in my life. I love you so, so much."

I felt tears threatening to fall. I had to take a couple calming breaths, and had to wipe my eyes to stop it from messing my make-up up.

"Rings, please," the preacher called. Paul came up, holding both rings, and handed them to the preacher. He looked at me. "Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and through health, 'till death parts you."

I couldn't take my teary eyes off of Dimitri.

"I do." I slid the golden band on Dimitri's wedding finger.

"Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and through health, 'till death parts you."

Dimitri's beautiful, melted-dark-chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into mine.

"I do." He slid my ring on my wedding finger, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Dimitri scooped me up in his arms, and kissed me with such intensity. I felt lightheaded once he removed his lips from mine. The crowd applauded, congratulating us, happy that we became Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN: I'M GOING TO MAKE A THIRD PART TO ROSE/DIMITRI'S WEDDING. I'LL POST IT UP SOON. BUT UNTIL THEN, MY READERS, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	29. THE WEDDING PT 3

**RPOV**

I've never been so happy in my life, besides when the septuplets were born. I was getting dressed into my reception dress, and couldn't get that rediculous smile off of my face. When I got out, Dimitri was happily waiting for me. His smile was bigger than my own; he held his arm out for me, and took Lissa's instructions on waiting until the DJ called out 'Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Belikov.'

Once the DJ _finally_ called Dimitri and I out, our families went wild. They cheered, congratulated, and shouted at us. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming happiness inside of me. I looked up at Dimitri, and his eyes were practically glowing. His smile could light up an entire town.

Dimitri and I took our seats at the front of the table, and the servers - the ones Lissa and Mia hired for our wedding - came out with our appetizers. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

The septuplets were being fed their baby food by Olena, despite me wanting to do it myself. But she insisted that since it's my wedding day, I don't have to lift a finger.

~*xXx*~

Dimitri and I were really enjoying ourselves. When the main courses came, that's when everyone made their little announcements about how happy they were about the marriage.

Lissa was the first to say something.

"I have to say, little Rosie, that I'm happy you've finally found someone," she said, smiling. "Dimitri's a really cool guy. I'm happy he completes you. And I have to say that your kids are beyond adorable! And you, Dimitri, I am happy that you can make Rose feel happy. But if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to hurt you. But, putting that aside, I'm happy you're both happily married and I am very, very happy that you're both parents."

Everyone clapped, and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else went through their speeches, Christian saying he's happy that Dimitri and I were starting our lives together; Olena said she couldn't find the words to express how grateful she is that her only son found love; Dimitri's sisters told us that they're happy to be the aunts of our children, and they were so happy for Dimitri and I; Yeva, Dimitri's strange grandmother, didn't say much, but what she did say is that we'll have 'many years together.' I guess it's a good thing. Eddie said that he was proud of Dimitri and I, Mia said that she was estatic, and my parents, which surprised me, said they wished we had a long, happy life together.

~*xXx*~

The reception ended, and Dimitri and I were getting our bags ready to go on our honeymoon. Dimitri wouldn't tell me where we were going, he only said that him and Lissa and the guys had been planning our honeymoon for quite some time. And if there's one thing I hate more then being patient, it's having surprises. But, if Dimitri planned it, it has to be romantic. Whenever Dimitri plans something it always is romantic.

"Can't you tell me now?" I asked, getting some more of my clothes in my suitcase.

Dimitri gave me a sly grin, "I can't." I pouted at him, and he laughed. "I'm sorry, my Roza, but I don't want to ruin this. I want it to be special."

_Always the sweetheart._

I smiled and nodded. We continued packing in silence, a comfortable silence.

Well, it _was_ a comfortable silence until someone had to knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said. I walked over to the door and saw Sonya standing there. I got that eery, uneasy feeling over me. Olena and Karolina were watching the children, thank God, but that didn't make my feelings for Sonya go away. "Hey, Sonya," I said flatly.

"Hello, Rosemarie," she said, her voice very monotone. "Is my little brother in here?"

I gave her a weird look. "Yeah, why wouldn't he be?"

Sonya shouldered past me, looking around the room. Dimitri was in our bedroom, finishing up some of the packing.

"Roza," he called. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Dimka," Sonya called. "I'm going to be talking to Roza for a little bit, I hope you don't mind if I steal her for a moment."

Dimitri hesitated for a moment, I could tell by the lingering silence.

"Um, I suppose I don't mind," he said slowly, "But Roza and I are going to be leaving soon. So, um, could you make the talk quick?"

Sonya looked at me, her gaze heavy.

"Of course, Dimka," she said.

I kept my eyes on Sonya, something bubbling up deep inside of me. A little surge of adrenaline pumping inside of me.

Sonya narrowed her eyes at me, her lip turning up into a scowl.

She had changed from her gown into baggy clothing, and pulled something from her pocket.

A gun.


	30. THE WEDDING PT 4, THE WEDDING SC FINALE

**RPOV (ROSE/DIMITRI are in their house.)**

Why wasn't I surprised? Sonya pointed the gun to my forehead, and told me to go out in the hall. So I did, and once we were there, I gave Sonya my 'are you kidding me?' look, but she glared at me.

"Did you honestly think I meant that apology, _Rosemarie_?" The way she spat my name made it sound like it was something disgusting.

"I didn't believe you for a moment, Sonya," I said, "Do you think I'm that gullible? After all the hell you've put me through?" Sonya snarled at me, her eyes burning with hatred. This woman just doesn't give up, I thought. But, Dimitri's only a couple feet away. I guess she hadn't thought this one through.

"I wouldn't shoot, Sonya," I said, "Dimitri's in our house. He'll hear it. Just think about what your little brother will do to you if he finds me dead." Sonya wavered a moment, but found her grounds. She kept the gun aimed at my head.

"I don't care what Dimka thinks," she said. "I don't care if those kids grow up without their mother. They're better off motherless anyway. I've tried reasoning with Dimka, I tried to make him see this whole 'relationship' is nothing but bullshit, but he keeps insisting it's 'real.' And you 'really love him.'" She gave a bitter laugh. "Whether your 'feelings' for my brother are real or not, I could care less at this point. I can't get over how you got my baby's father."

"Your _dead_ baby's _dead_ father," I said. Emphasizing the 'dead.' "Why can't you get over it? He never cared about you, why do you think he left after your baby died? He doesn't care, he _never_ cared."

Sonya's eyes watered, "He cared about me. We were together for five years. Those were the best years of my life. Adrian loved me, he made me feel amazing and beautiful and magnificent."

I shook my head. Unable to process what Sonya was rambling on about. I was about to open my mouth, when me and Dimitri's door opened.

"Roza, Sonya, are -" He stopped once he saw Sonya's gun. He stared at it with such intensity. Then he looked at Sonya, his eyes narrowing into a deadly glare. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified of Dimitri getting angry. Getting a Russian angry isn't the greatest thing to witness. Dimitri took a step forward, keeping that intense glare on Sonya.

"Give me the gun," he growled.

Sonya shook her head.

A growl bubbled up in Dimitri. "Give. Me. The. Gun.

Sonya pointed the gun at Dimitri. Panic began to crawl inside of me, and I had to try something. _Do_ anything.

"Why do you want to protect her so badly?" Sonya asked, her voice sounded hysterical. "She's no good for you, Dimka. I hate her. I _despise_ her. Those little brats you call children shouldn't have been created. They're a waste of space, a waste of air."

Dimitri's eyes flamed with anger. His deminor went from terrifying to deadly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dimitri seethed. "Don't answer that question. I don't care. I don't want to care anymore. You are a selfish, heartless, Godless woman. Whatever shit was embedded into your naive skull when you were with Adrian is making you irrational. No, cross that, _insane_." Sonya's eyes, now, looked clouded over in a crazed look, but she flinched at Dimitri's words. "All I wanted was for you to accept my love for Roza. All Roza wanted was to feel welcomed into the family. But you were so busy trying to chase her out."

"She doesn't belong in this family," she screeched.

"Why not?" I asked. "I haven't done one thing to you. But you're holding out a grudge on a woman you barely know. How was I supposed to know Adrian was your 'boyfriend?' Were you not listening when I said Adrian never talks about his past girlfriends? I never knew he was with you. I never knew he knocked you up."

Sonya's crazy eyes looked between Dimitri and I, but she kept the gun aimed at Dimitri.

"Do it," Dimitri said. "Shoot me. See what happens when you try explaining the body of your little brother to the police." Sonya glared at Dimitri. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger."

"Dimitri..." I said, why would he tempt her like that? But he held his hand up at me, telling my to be quiet.

"You know how to work a gun," Dimitri said, "You've been hanging around Ivashkovs long enough to know that, right? So go ahead, shoot."

Sonya closed her eyes, and a gunfire went off.

* * *

><p>I gasped, Dimitri wasn't the one who fell. Sonya was. A hole in her chest, blood pouring. I had been so fixated on Sonya and Dimitri's attempts to have her shoot him, I never noticed someone sneaking up behind her. But the first thing that came to my head was Sonya's unborn child.<p>

"She isn't," Dimitri said. "She was faking the pregnancy the entire time. I found equipment in her room. To make herself look like she's expecting."

I was confused. Sonya faked her own pregnancy? Was it for attention?

"B-But what about those pictures?" I said. "The ultrasound pictures?"

Dimitri shrugged. "She could've gotten them anywhere. She's messed up. Whatever shit Adrian put her through, it screwed up her wiring." In a way, I felt sorry for Sonya. She was still in love with Adrian, even though he never loved her. To Adrian, women were tools. Women were useless objects, once he got what he wanted, he'd toss us out like garbage.

I was so fixated on Sonya's body, a puddle of blood surrounded her. Her eyes staring blankly.


	31. 10 Years Later

**RPOV **

Ten years. I couldn't believe it. I have been married to Dimitri for ten long, beautiful years. And, in those ten years, Dimitri and I have gone through a lot together. One of them includes a lot more pregnancies.

After the septuplet's third birthday, we had the quadruplets; Elijah, Markus, Dallas, and Anya. After the septuplet's fourth birthday and the quadruplet's first birthday, our baby girl Georgie. After the septuplet's fifth birthday, the quadruplet's second birthday, and Georgie's first birthday, Dimitri and I welcomed our identical twin girls, Nadia and Sylvia. And, once the septuplets turned ten, the quadruplets turned seven, Georgie turned six, and the twins turned five, Dimitri and I welcomed our baby girl, Marilyn.

Fifteen kids.

That's how many children Dimitri and I have. Fifteen. It's unbelievable.

I can't believe how many things changed during the past ten years.

Dimitri's family and the Ivashkovs stopped fighting.

Victor and Nathan Dashkov were sentenced to 25-40 years in prison.

Dimitri's little sister, Viktoria, was able to find love. She has three kids.

Karolina got married and had two other children.

But, unfortunately, during these ten years, Dimitri's grandmother passed. Old age. Natural causes. The Belikov family was grief-stricken. But recovered.

Now, the septuplets are happily in school, the quads are enjoying school, as well, and Georgie's going to be starting up pretty soon. As for Marilyn, she's only five months old now. And, obviously, not old enough to be starting school.

Now, looking back at my life, I'm actually kind of happy I ran into Adrian that night. Cause if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Dimitri. And if I hadn't had met Dimitri, I wouldn't have fifteen beautiful children, a wonderful marriage, and a supporting family who loves me deeply.

_Running into Adrian._

_Meeting Dimitri._

_Falling in love._

_Multiple Ivashkov showdowns._

_Marriage._

_Children._

My life couldn't be more perfect.

~***FIN***~

* * *

><p><strong>THAT WAS THE ENDING TO 'IT ENDS NOW.' HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH. I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO...<strong>

**Secret-Haru, olivia_williams, Ashley Ayoub, Ranim, Dimkaisshmexy24, LovinTheSun1996, HathawayLover, Heartless and gone, Nellyrose1994, Fallen X Dhampir, vampiregirl2014, NecholeEJ, hollsbolls123, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, lovingbites, sunayna4sho, and Chloemareeb, and any more reviewers to come.**

**YOU'VE ALL BEEN VERY SUPPORTIVE. I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU'VE GIVEN ME, AND I APPRECIATE HOW YOU'VE HELPED MAKE THIS STORY VERY GOOD. AND THOSE OF YOU WHO STUCK WITH ME THREW 'MYSTERIOUS RUSSIAN GOD,' I'D LIKE TO GIVE YOU A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU. WITHOUT YOU, MY REVIEWERS, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FINISH THIS ON MY OWN. THANK YOU.**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN,**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
